


Because

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “I remember rebuilding your body. I remember every second of it,” Cas begins softly, though his voice is possessive. “I know every inch of you, Dean Winchester. Every freckle, every scar, every mark. I know it all,” Cas goes on.
“Yeah?” Dean questions, breathless and smiling softly. Cas nuzzles at him, tilting his chin back down so he can hover his lips over Dean’s. 
“I remember the second I saw your soul and pulled you from Hell.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So! I saw a trailer for this new movie the other day and I heard this song in it that I could tell was by The Beatles so I looked it up and I found it and I fell in total love with it. It's called 'Because' and I had been listening to it for a bit when I decided that I wanted to write a fic kind of based on the song or a fic that would pair well with the song. I came up with this. It's not much but I inserted the lyrics in there in italics. For maximum viewing content since it's really short and has basically no plot, you can listen to the song [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/beatles/because.html) whilst reading it. Just click on the little orange button and it should bring you to a new tab. Hopefully you'll like this, I debated just posting it on my Tumblr but figured, what the heck, I'll post it here too!!

_Because the world is round it turns me on_

_Because the world is round…_

Cas’ fingers trace a line, slow and steady from Dean’s kneecaps to his hip. His single finger is soon joined by a second and a third and a forth until his palm is just lightly brushing over Dean’s nude hip, his thumb stroking over the bone that juts out just a bit since Dean is on his back, lying on the bed. He can imagine what Dean’s face looks like, though he doesn’t look, not yet. He shifts forwards, straddling Dean’s thighs, squeezing his hip. His other hand comes out and steadies itself on the bed next to Dean’s waist. The hand touching Dean slowly moves up a little more.

“Cas,” Dean breathes from underneath him.

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_

_Because the wind is high…_

Cas looks down. Dean’s lips are parted looking glorious, his cheeks just slightly flushed and making his freckles stand out a bit more. His eyes are green as ever, and something inside of Cas aches. Dean always looks so perfect. 

Cas’ lips twitch into a small smirk. His hand that’s on Dean’s hip strays away to the bed, palm laying flat. Cas brings his hips forwards a bit and their cocks brush. Dean breathes out a soft little ‘oh’ and Cas sighs contentedly. He knows that Dean probably wants to hurry this up, but Cas is content to let things lay where they are.

Cas sweeps his gaze over Dean again, letting his eyes linger. Every inch, every scar, every freckle every mark, everything. Everything.

“Cas,” Dean says again. Cas meets his eyes and knows that he should probably hurry things up at least a little. He lets out a breath and leans forwards. He kisses a line up Dean’s sternum, his throat, and he tips his chin back, pressing one last delicate one there. There’s a pause full of tension.

“I remember rebuilding your body. I remember every second of it,” Cas begins softly, though his voice is possessive. “I know every inch of you, Dean Winchester. Every freckle, every scar, every mark. I know it all,” Cas goes on.

“Yeah?” Dean questions, breathless and smiling softly. Cas nuzzles at him, tilting his chin back down so he can hover his lips over Dean’s. 

“I remember the second I saw your soul and pulled you from Hell.”

Dean can feel Cas’ breath hot against his lips, and he glances between Cas’ eyes and his lips. Cas’ eyes are dark yet somehow bright, and he’s doing that thing, looking at Dean as though he’s seeing every part of him, every inch of him. Dean should really be freaked out by all this ‘pulling his soul from Hell’ talk, but he finds he doesn’t really mind it when Cas starts up like this.

“You can just imagine holding a soul as bright as yours. You can just imagine how it felt to put you back together.”

_Love is old, love is new._

“You can imagine what it was like to see something so bright.”

“You’re flattering me.”

“I’m telling you how I knew when I took you in my hands that you had purpose. A different kind of purpose than the one you were supposed to serve Heaven. I knew you were beautiful. I knew that I loved you.”

_Love is all, love is you._

Cas presses his lips to Dean’s just barely, but enough for a spark to run through them both. Cas caves and grinds his hips a little, and the friction has Dean letting out a soft moan, a quiet moan. Cas eats it up, keeps it inside. He swallows.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Dean’s breath hitches because Cas usually doesn’t swear too much but when he does Dean finds it extremely hot. Dean opens his eyes that he realizes have fluttered shut. Cas is staring at him and it should be creepy but honest to God it’s almost comforting. 

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_

_Because the sky is blue…_

“I hope you know that you’re everything to me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel breathes against Dean’s lips. Dean glances down then meets Cas’ gaze again.

“You’re everything to me too, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you thought!! Hopefully you liked the song at least even if you didn't like the fic!! Comments, feedback, and kudos are all so so greatly appreciated!! Thank you for reading and I hope that you guys are all doing well <3


End file.
